Come Closer
by Animallover1313
Summary: [Sequel to One step Closer] Caroline and the gang are at the end of high school; and they've actually survived the rest of school. Surprising, right? So, will their lives ever be normal; or will they still have their superhero life intrude? T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Nightwing's POV:  
We made it through the rest of the year without any fights, but close-to-death experiences. Caroline and I were still strong together, but she still had her scars from past battles. She could still cover it with concealer, but the both of us always knew that they were still there. I loved her a lot, really. She was unique, and beautiful, and so caring. She and I were the same, and we loved each other for our traits that we thought of each other as.

Caroline laughed at my hair in my face, and the sound of her enchanting laugh swept me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her while she brushed my hair out of my eyes, and she pecked my lips before changing into her school clothes. She came back out with two braids lying on her shoulders, and her eyes were a sparkling green and gold, like always.

Caroline had a pale pink pullover shirt one, with a shirt under it. She also had white jeans on, with gray converse on, since that was apparently the color of the shirt under it... I will never understand a girl's fashion sense. For me, it was only a shirt and jeans, with converse. I only got the converse part of Caroline's fashion.

She took my hand, and we started to walk out to the living room, and Caroline had helped Meghan make scrambled eggs with pancakes and sausage for everyone. They quickly serve the breakfast, and Meghan realized that she's still in pajamas. Caroline only laughed, and ushered Meghan to her room, and Caroline started to serve herself with a piece of toast and fruit. We all stared at her with surprise, and she only smiled before popping a strawberry in her mouth. Meghan came back out, and we all saw Connor's mouth drop open.

Meghan was dressed in a pink sleeveless shirt, and had a pair of white jean shorts on. She had on pink bracelets, and white converse with it. We all were ready for school, and we only had about ten minutes 'till the bus showed up at the bus stop. It takes ten minutes just to get there... walking... but...

"Let's take the ship today, shall we?" I asked, and everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"Nightwing...we only use it for missions.." Caroline started, and everyone nodded with her in agreement.

"Guys, we only have TEN minutes left until the bus comes to our station. We take ten minutes getting there, which means that we have no time and we miss the bus if we walk!" I exclaimed, and Caroline checked her phone and her eyes widened.

"Er... he's right, except for the fact that we were bickering for ten minutes... so now we have no choice BUT to take the ship." Caroline finished, panicked; and everyone started to grab their bags and rushed out of the door.

Caroline's POV:  
Of course, Wally got the middle seat, since he got there first. Meghan took the controls, and Nightwing and I took the seats on Wally's right, while Artemis sat right next to Wally, while Connor took the seat nearest Meghan. (Wally isn't in the seat with the orbs, he's in the seat in the front... I should've said that at first... fml T-T)

We jumped out of the ship, and it transported itself back to Mt. Justice. I sighed, then we all headed to the gym, which was a separate building that was across the street from the school. I lugged my bag to the locker room, and started to rummage through my bag. I found my gym clothes, and quietly slipped into a bathroom stall, and quickly changed into my set of clothes before the warning bell rung. I stepped out, and Artemis had a loose green cropped shirt with a black sports bra under it, with a pair of black sweatpants and green converse.

My eyes widened, and I almost shrieked, "ARTEMIS, WE CAN WEAR THAT HERE?!" She only shrugged, and I face-palmed myself. Meghan came out next, with a more... appropriate outfit. She had a casual Hudson hoodie, with a pair of pink sweatpants and navy blue and pink Gazelles(brand of shoes) with it. I had on a loose cropped tie-dye shirt that had 'GEEK' in bold letters, with a sleek grey shirt under it. My sweatpants were just a plain grey, with grey converse shoes. We walked out, and everyone's eyes widened, and people started to stare at us while we walked to our group of friends.

Different types of boys tried to talk to me and Artemis, and we could see that our boyfriends were getting pretty angry about it. I ran there as fast as I could, and I quickly sped towards the weight room, with everyone else behind me. I walked back to Nightwing, who was glaring at the crowd of boys near the door to the weight room. I rested a hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at me, and then he started to relax. I smiled sweetly at him, and he grinned softly back.

We all started to separate; going to our different places. Artemis was going to the archery field with me, Meghan and Nightwing had acrobatics, and Connor and Wally had boxing. Now, I was at the archery field with Artemis, and she was going ballistic with her arrows. Every single one of them would hit the bulls-eye, and some went through the target, and would go farther into the fence. I had the same results, but one went too far in. It seared through the target and fence, and soared into the woods.

Artemis whistled at the arrow, and she looked back at me. "I'm going to think you're gonna need help with that, I presume." She stated, and I only nodded and smiled before we both started to race into the woods.

Superboy's POV:  
I was in combat with Wally, and I suddenly heard something. I slipped from the attention, and strained myself to hear it again. I didn't realize that Wally was in midst of punching me in the face, so he struck me in the left cheekbone, and I fell to the ground. Wally rushed to my side, and stuck out a hand for me to take. I tried to hear it again, and this time, Wally heard it, too.

I started to run towards the sound, and my mental link with Meghan turned on.

(**Superboy**; _Meghan_)  
**Did you hear that?**  
_Yes, but I don't know where it came from._  
**I can hear it... It's coming from the woods behind the archery field.**  
_Caroline! Artemis... those two could've gotten in trouble! We need to get there as fast as possible! _  
**We're on our way... Wally can scout ahead. We're already in the woods now, anyway.**  
(Wally)  
What's up with me scouting ahead?  
_Caroline and Artemis may be in trouble._  
Got it.  
_Okay, me and Nightwing are on our way. We brought the ship with us, so we're gonna be there soon._  
**Alright. Let's get going. Where's Aqualad? He's with you guys, right?**  
_No, he had to do some errands for the gym teacher. _  
**Okay then. Let's go.**


	2. Chapter 2

Nightwing's POV:  
We jumped out of the ship, and met at the clearing, with Superboy and Wally already there. Wally had a flustered look on his face, and Superboy looked grim.  
**  
**I shook Wally by his shoulders. "What the hell happened to them?!" I shouted at his face, and Meghan and Connor looked at me with wide eyes. I ignored them, and my grip on Wally tightened.

"They...they were gone... before I got...here... but I found... this arrow." I heard him choke out, and I loosened my grasp on him. He handed me an arrow that had a delicate design scripted on it, and I recognized it as one of Caroline's arrows. I studied it, and realized that it had claw marks on it. I looked around, and there were paw marks and hooves trailing deeper into the woods. Meghan picked up a needle, and she yelped, dropping it to the ground.

"That...That's a scorpion needle..." Meghan stammered, and Superboy checked on her hand. His eyes widened, and he started to bandage it. Meghan suddenly collapsed, and the ship appeared from its invisible form. Superboy slung unconscious Meghan on his shoulder, and climbed up into the ship. We followed him, and we all started back to the gym.

Caroline's POV:  
"Get off of me!" I screeched, and the manticore only held me tighter. I tried to reach to Artemis; who had a huge welt on her arm; but I groaned when he stung me again with his scorpion tail. I laid back down, and I heard Artemis scream at where she was.

"Caroline, where is that thing taking us?!" She shouted, and I shrugged. He abruptly stopped, and he dropped the both of us to the ground. I started to flee, but something stung me in the back of my ribs. My vision sprayed with red, and I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was Artemis screaming my name.

Meghan's POV:  
I woke up with my head on Connor's neck joint, and I started to squirm. He looked back at me, and his icy blue eyes were full of worry. I looked around, and saw that we were in the girls' locker room. My eyes widened, and I looked at him with a 'what the FUCK are we doing here?' look. He sighed, and motioned to himself and me. I looked down at myself, and realized that I was in my uniform, and he was in his casual black and red shirt with kaki shorts.

He started to explain everything that happened to me. First, I picked up a scorpion needle (Hello, Meghan!) and I fell unconscious. He, Wally, and Nightwing flew back here to the gym by the ship, and I woke up here. Nightwing and Aqualad convinced the gym teacher that I was sick, and they were going to go with me to the nurse. They talked with Black Canary, and she notified the Justice League about the kidnapping. Then, I woke up with Connor. That was it.

"Connor, what about Caroline and Artemis?" I started, and his expression darkened.

"They... They're still missing. The only thing we could find was the needle that you got, the paw and hoof prints, and the arrow that Caroline had. We're going to start searching for them right now." Connor stated, and tears formed in my eyes. He hugged me, and my tears escaped my eyes. I started to sob, and he only patted my back uncomfortably. He kissed my forehead, and he set me beside him. "We have to grab our bags and get out before any girls-"

When he said that, a group of girls came in; and they were no other than the popular girls that we (meaning me, Artemis, and Caroline) hated. They pushed me out of the way, and I was pushed to the ground. I yelped, and I stood up shakily. They bombarded Connor, and started to sit on his lap, and comment on how he should be on the football team. I ran out with my bag, and I felt the tears slipping down my cheeks like raindrops. I hugged my knees, and sat underneath the bleachers.

Caroline's POV:  
I felt someone shake me awake, and I slapped them on instinct. I groaned, and I felt a fist intercept with my cheek, and I fell back to the ground. My vision started to come back, and I saw a dark haired woman in front of me, filing her nails with a knife. More importantly, it was my knife. No one touches my knife without getting a serious beat-up from me. I staggered back up, and looked around. Artemis was next to me, and she was hand cuffed, and her arrow was scattered across the room.

I felt for my necklace, and it was safely hidden under my shirt. I threw it up in the air, and it transformed into my bow and arrows. I shot the guard in the arm, and she collapsed. I picked up my knife, and I cut Artemis' handcuffs with my knife. We ran out, but while we were in the labyrinth of hallways, more guards started to come.

"GO CAROLINE! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM! GET TO THE EXIT, WARN THE OTHERS!" I heard Artemis scream to me, and I quickly shot some arrows at the guards, and ran to the exit.

Artemis' POV:  
I shot more arrows, and one had an explosive charm to it. When it hit the ground before them, it exploded, and they tumbled into darkness. I turned, and was face to face with a lion. Or, should I say, a lion's head. The rest was confusing. It was a lion's head, with a horse's body, and paws and hooves for feet. It had a hard back, which was where the scorpion tail came into view. It had poisonous needles in it, and one could easily sting you into unconscious. It was about to shoot, but something pushed me out of the way.

Caroline was in my place, and the earth consumed them in a barrier of rock. It hardened, and I started to pound on it with my fists, but it wouldn't budge. It started to crumble, and the floor beneath her and the thing collapsed. I heard a roar, and a slight scream, and the whole barrier broke down, showing a huge hole. I knelt, and looked into it. There was no end to it; but if there was, then it was hundreds of miles down. I felt a hand grip on me, and I looked down to see a slightly bloody Caroline holding onto me for her life.

I sighed in relief, and pulled her up. She started to shake, and I noticed something on her leg. She quickly hid it, and stood up, but immediately fell to the floor. I picked her back up, and she winced when she took a step. I slung her arm around my shoulder, and rushed out of the fort.

Nightwing's POV:  
We were flying around the woods in the ship, and Meghan seemed tense at some points. She would jump at every sound, and when Superboy tried to talk to her, she just shut him out. We looked down, and there was an interesting waterfall next to a mountain... it seemed suspiciously familiar. My eyes immediately widened. It was the mountain next to Caroline's old home... or house. I slid open the shaft, and I jumped down.

"NIGHTWING!" I heard all of them scream, and Wally and Meghan were right behind me. I landed on some tree branches, and I climbed my way back down. Wally was already on the ground, and so was Meghan. Aqualad and Superboy were more cautious; and landed the ship before running out of the ship.

I sped towards the waterfall, and I saw two figures walking towards us at the same speed. One of them was clearly injured; leaving a blood trail from her leg, and the other one was trying to hold her up while walking as fast as she could.

I immediately recognized the black brown hair of Caroline's, so I rushed to her. Artemis was beside her, and she handed her to me. I encased Caroline in a hug, and I kissed her softly. She kissed back gently, and then when she pulled back, her knees buckled underneath her, and she fell to the ground. Artemis and I caught her before she could crack her head open against the hard soil, and pulled her back up. Her head rested on my shoulder, and I picked her up, like a groom would to a bride.

_I'm almost certain...that I might just do that...to her._

* * *

Alright, now...

First: What will happen with Meghan and Connor?

Second: Will their lives ever be normal?

Third: What will be the most BIGGEST twist of this story?

Everyone, please PLEASE review on this story, I want help and ANSWERS for this!

Taa Taa!

Love Ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Nightwing's POV:  
Caroline started to wake up after we were on our way back to Mt. Justice, and I encased her into a hug, and buried my head into her hair. I was thinking about something, and everyone could tell. There was the...er... prom... coming up, and I kinda wanted to ask her. I just didn't really know how to. I mean, she would be fine with any invitation; I knew that; but I wanted to make it special anyways.

"Caroline...?" I asked softly, and she looked up at me. "Can I... Can we take a walk.. when we get back to Mt. Justice?" I questioned; my voice muffled into her hair. She smiled sweetly and nodded, and I felt like it was something lifted from my shoulders. I saw Caroline look over towards Meghan, and she started to tense. Caroline kissed my cheek before hopping/walking to Meghan, and they started to talk.

All of a sudden, Meghan started to sob, and Caroline wrapped her arms around Meghan, and started to calm her down. Caroline came back to me, and she looked concerned, and forlorn. Suddenly, Caroline stepped wrong, and she fell on her knees. I caught her before she could hurt her head (again), and set her down on a chair next to me.

Caroline smiled sweetly at me, and then winced. I looked her over worriedly, and turned her around. She looked at me with happiness and love, but pain and sadness under her mask of reality and fantasy. She quickly hid her leg, and I looked at her with concern. Caroline only kissed my cheek, and I pulled her towards me. She ended up in my lap, and I kissed her lips before the ship landed.

Caroline's POV:  
Hopping out from Nightwing's arms, I rushed (or tried to) into the mountain. Relieved to see the living room; I collapsed on the couch. Everyone laughed at my actions, and I smiled sheepishly before sitting up. Meghan ran towards her room, and Connor rushed after her. I heard the door slam, and everyone looked towards the hallway.

I stepped in front of Connor, and he skidded to a stop. Literally. "Connor, I don't think Meghan's mad at anyone here... she just needs time to think. Do you want me and Artemis to talk to her?" I started gently, and he only nodded. I grabbed Artemis' hand, and dragged her to my room to drop off my bag on my bed, and we started towards Meghan's room.

Artemis' POV:  
Meghan's room was beyond girlie-girl. It was pink, white, and red; with a red bed across from the door, with a zebra pattern on it, with a red headboard, and a white pillow with 'Love' etched in red. On that bed was a sobbing Meghan, and we rushed to her side.

"Meghan, what happened?" I heard Caroline ask softly, and Meghan looked up, her mascara and make up smearing on her delicate face. I grabbed a tissue, and started to wipe it gently off of her face.

"I...I was with Connor-" I interrupted her in anger.

"I KNEW IT! THAT BASTARD!" I shrieked, and Caroline looked at me with wide eyes.

"ARTEMIS!" Caroline almost screeched, and I immediately quieted down. Meghan smiled softly before continuing.

"We were in the girls' locker room, and it was right after I collapsed." Both me and Caroline looked at her with wide eyes, and she only shrugged. "Anyways, we... some girls that I hated pushed me to the ground, and started to sit on his lap and shit. I guess I got jealous... People at Mars don't have these kind of feelings..." Caroline wrapped her arm around her shoulders, and patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"So, you're saying that you were jealous, and that you probably thought that he would dump you for one of those bitches?" I questioned, and both of them looked at me with wide eyes.

"That...That's exactly... what I was thinking." Meghan started, and Caroline only smiled at me. I smiled back, and I patted her head awkwardly.

"I'll try to talk to Connor," Caroline started. "But I know one thing. He loves you more than anything... When you died... during wintertime... He broke down. We all could see that he cried for you for hours. Meghan, he loves you a lot. I know this... because I have the same feelings for Nightwing." She ended, and Meghan smiled at her.

Meghan hugged both of us, and she whispered, "Thank you. I don't know what I could do without you.." We both smiled, and hugged her tighter.

Caroline's POV:  
I exited the room, and turned the corner to see Connor staring intently at me. I stopped, and his eyes softened. "Connor?" I asked, and he responded almost immediately.

"Yeah?" He asked, and I continued.

"You value her with your life, correct? Do you love her with everything you have? Would you choose someone over her?" I interrogated him, and his eyes widened.

"Of course I value her with my life, I love her with all of my life, and no, I wouldn't choose someone over her... why would she think that?" His voice dropped to a whisper at the last part. I shrugged, and he relaxed.

"Then you need TO GET YOUR ASS IN THERE, AND CONVINCE HER YOU DO! BECAUSE RIGHT NOW, SHE'S SOBBING HER FUCKING EYES OUT, AND YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE IT'S BECAUSE SHE FUCKING LOVES YOU! Go. Now." I stated, and his eyes widened so they would pop out of their sockets. He only nodded curtly, and he sped towards Meghan's room.

I felt arms around my waist, and I looked up to see Nightwing looking down at me with a loving expression. I slipped from his grasp, and quickly changed back into my regular school clothes from my gym ones, and I threw those in the hamper. I stepped back out, and I laced my fingers with his before we both walked out of the mountain and into the woods.

* * *

Caroline's POV:  
I looked up at Nightwing as we were walking deeper into the woods. "What's wrong? Is there something you have to say? Something to ask?" He turned to me, and he grabbed my other hand, and brought them to his cheekbones. I stroked his cheek, and he looked down at me.

"No, but there's something I want to ask you... Will you... Will you go to... the prom... with me?" He asked tentatively, and I kissed him deeply before pulling back so our noses were touching.

"Of course, Nightwing. I love you, so why wouldn't I?" I murmured before he pressed his lips against mine again. He looked down at me with a happy expression, and I nuzzled my head in his neck joint. He kissed my forehead, and I only smiled up at him. He held me there for a long time, and I felt something nuzzle me.

I looked down to see a little rabbit looking up at me, and I stroked its head with my two fingers. I knelt down to it, and picked it up with my cupped palms. Nightwing sat down next to me, and I smiled at the rabbit; who was sniffing my fingers and sneezing. I set it back down, and Nightwing wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him, and suddenly, I stood up. Nightwing was up beside me, and the animals scurried away at a fast speed.

I climbed up a tree, and looked ahead of us. Near the bay, there was an explosion.

* * *

Now...

First: Who's in the explosion?!

Second: How will the prom go?

Third: Will Connor and Meghan get back together? (er... not what I meant, but will they be the same?... yeah, that's what I meant)

Love ya! PLEASE REVIEW, or I will get VERY ANGRY and make some... twists... to the story... hehehehehe

Taa Taa!


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline's POV:  
"What was that?!" I heard Nightwing shout to me, and my grip on the tree loosened. I slipped, and I fell through the tree branches, but was caught by Nightwing. He set me down, and he brushed his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him, and he gazed down at me with worry.

"There was an explosion... near the bay... but not near Mt. Justice..." His eyes widened, and he gripped onto me tightly. He grabbed my hand, and he started to run towards Mt. Justice. I cried out, and he knelt to my leg. He sat me down, and studied the claw marks that I had on my leg.

"Caroline... is this... poisonous?" He asked gently, and I nodded.

"I... I thought that it would subside... I guess it didn't.." I shrugged, and he picked me up by carrying me on his back. He started to run again, and we sped through the forest, and our mouths dropped open at the fires and disaster at the explosion. He set me down, and I noticed something. "D-Dick?!" I started, and he rushed back to me. I started to tremble, and he held my hand tightly.

"Where... Where were the Justice League supposed to go...they said they were going... oh my gods." I stammered, and Nightwing looked in my direction. His eyes bulged from their sockets, and I rushed out to the lying Batman; who was in the middle of the flames.

Nightwing's POV:  
"CAROLINE! GET BACK! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" I called out to her, but there was no answer. Instead, I saw a figure being carried out by someone, and I realized it was Caroline with Batman on her shoulders. She rushed past me, and we ran as fast as we could to Mt. Justice.

Meghan's POV:  
I heard Connor step into the room, and I looked up from my hands. His blue eyes were full of worry, and more tears felt like welling in my eyes.

"Meghan...you really think I would...why would you think that?" He asked gently, and knelt before me. I looked down at him, and he only grabbed my hands, and continued. "I love you. Only you. I tried to get to you when you ran out of the girls' locker room, but they wouldn't let me stand up. I pushed them off of me, and so I ran out. That's it. I didn't let anyone touch me or kiss me. I only would let either you or Caroline do that, but for Caroline it would be sisterly, don't worry. I love you and you only." He finished, and I couldn't resist it anymore. I tackled him in a hug, and he was taken back in surprise. Tears of happiness sprung into my eyes, and I kissed his cheek before standing up again.

We heard shouts of shock and alarm, and I heard a thud before we ran out of my room. There, we found Caroline on the floor breathing heavily, an unconscious and barely moving Batman, and a very worn out Nightwing.

Superboy's POV:  
We immediately helped up Batman, while Nightwing helped up Caroline, and her head lolled everywhere. He carried her to her room, and we set Batman on the couch while Aqualad contacted the Justice League.

We saw Noghtwing come back out with a bandaged Caroline, and she leand on him while he gave her a piggy-back ride down to the couch. When he set Caroline down, they both knelt next to Batman, and the teleporting device started to glow. Superman, Wonderwoman, Green Arrow with Black Canary, Man Hunter, and Red Tornado emerged from the light.

Manhunter placed his hands on Batman's head, and he started to shake his head.

"He's...gone."

* * *

So...

First: How will Nightwing react?

Second: Will the team ever be the same?

Third: Who caused the explosion?

Fourth: If you like, you can draw any one character, and post it somehow, someway...

Fifth: I totally forgot to say this... I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! FML T-T But...

I do own the character Caroline! YAY!

-sigh- Alright...

Taa taa!

Love you guys...

...

...

...

-sighs- fine. this is a really cruel joke, but this was only mid-chapter... hehehehehe

CONTINUING!

* * *

Caroline's POV:  
"NO!" I heard Nightwing scream, and he started to shake Batman. "Come on, please... please wake up... please wake up..." I rested a hand on his cheek, and he turned towards me; with tears streaming down his cheeks. I wiped his tears away, and he engulfed me in a hug and ocean of tears. He started to sob, and I felt tears prick my eyes. I cried a little too, and I wiped away the tears still coming down his cheeks. I led him towards my room, and I sat him down on my bed. He sobbed more, and I sat next to him, and I kept wiping away the tears away with the back of my hand.

"Dick... Batman's still with you, even if he's not physically here. He's right here," I touched his chest and head gently, and I lifted his chin to look in my eyes. "Batman wouldn't want you doing this. I know this for a fact, and so do you. You've known him longest here. I understand your pain... I had it when my mother left, too. I understand most people, because I have an unordinary life. A sad life, yes. But, it had its good things. We will get who did this, you understand? We will, I promise. I love you, Nightwing, and I want you to know that I understand." I stood up, and kissed his forehead. I started to walk to the door, and murmured to him, "I think you want to be alone now, and-"

He looked up at me with crystal-like eyes; ones that can easily break. "Please stay, I need you. I don't want you to leave too.." He choked down another sob, and I walked quietly back to him. I knelt next to him, and he laid his head down in my lap. I smiled softly but sadly down at him, and I heard him whisper to me, "I love you so much, Caroline." His eyes fluttered down, and he was fast asleep. I looked down at him, and kissed his forehead before I heard someone open the door.

"Hello, Caroline." I immediately recognized the deep but powerful voice of Superman, and I was about to stand up and greet him back, but I felt Nightwing stir, so I just smiled and nodded back at him. He sat next to me, and I brushed Nightwing's hair out of his face. Superman kissed my forehead; like a father would to his daughter; and I smiled up at him. "Are you alright?"

"I... I never knew him much; but he was a very good teacher," I whispered, and looked at him. "Are you alright? You've known him much longer than I."

He paused, and his expression darkened. I cocked my head, and he looked back at me with not icy blue, but a glassy pair of blue eyes staring back to me. "I do not know, really. He was a good friend, and I will always value him. He was a good member on this team. But, now that he's... gone..." His expression grew older when he said that. "We have to... er... replace... him. Nightwing was his next in line, so he's now a part of the Justice League."

I smiled softly at Nightwing's young face. He looked so...childish, yet his past held so much sadness; like mine. He was so mature now, and he probably will act more depressed and sad now, since his mentor and father-like teacher passed. I sighed, and looked back at Superman. "I know he will be a good addition to your team, Superman. It's just... will he be... living in the...Watchtower...now?" I stammered, and Superman chuckled. I looked at him quizzically, and he only shrugged.

"He will choose where he lives... it will most likely be here. He's probably not going to want to separate from you for a while... but... he loves you. I loved your mother that way, too." I looked at him with wide eyes, and a smile echoed my face. "She and I stayed with each other; and I ended up falling for her... she always suspected that I was your father, but she quickly married another man before leaving. She wanted the enemies to steer away from you, and not to find you. That was the only reason she left you with...him."

He said the word with such venom, that I couldn't help but cringe. I knew exactly what he was talking about. That man treated me like a slave, and he was the reason that I started to cut myself. I tried to run away multiple times, but he always caught me. The punishments were unbearable for a normal girl... yet I was not normal.

I looked back down at Nightwing, and I kissed his forehead again before turning back to Superman. "I'm going to stay with him... can you get him something from them? I'm worried that the stress will kill his weight, and that could effect his combat. He always told me that..." I murmured, and Superman ruffled my hair before leaving the room.

Nightwing woke up, and I smiled sadly at him before he kissed my cheek. I kissed his forehead, and he was sitting down while I brushed his hair out of his face (again.) I stood up, but Nightwing pulled me back down into his lap. I looked up at him, and pecked his lips before changing quickly into my pajamas. I kissed his cheek, and then laid down. He shifted beside me, and wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I kissed his forehead one last time, before falling asleep.

* * *

NOW, It's the end...

First: Will Nightwing change?

Second: Is Superman Caroline's father?

Third: Can Caroline heal Nightwing's pain in his heart? (I know... sounds so cheesy :P)

ALRIGHT!

Love ya! Taa taa

YOU MUST REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Nightwing's POV:  
I fell asleep next to Caroline, and my dreams smothered me with memories. First, it was of my real parents, when I was in the Haley's Circus. It kept on replaying their death over and over again, making me start to thrash lightly. "Stop it!" I screamed out, and the fear in my parents' eyes showed more and more. The bolt was disconnected, and they fell to their death. I cried out to them, but they couldn't hear a thing. I was in a pool of tears, then I felt a hand pat my shoulder. I looked up, and saw Batman behind me.

I was then token to another scene, when I saw his lair. He found me there, and asked if I wanted vengeance. We battled the person who caused my parents' death, and then, he adopted me. We were now playing basketball with each other, and we were laughing and having fun together. It was one of the only family moments I had in my life. He and I were in the middle of combat; along with Aqualad and Wally. I started to thrash again; wanting to get away from these memories. I couldn't; at least not until I felt someone start to shake me awake.

When her touch intercepted with my skin, a tingling went through me, and I started to thrash more. It was showing the memories that I had with Caroline; the ones I had with her during the school year; when she was unconscious; when she was hit with a car; when she sacrificed herself to save us; and when she was kidnapped. I loved her, and I didn't want her to leave like my other family and father...

"Nightwing! Come on, please wake up! You're having a nightmare! Nightwing, wake up!" I heard, and I opened my eyes to see Caroline looking down at me with worry scripted on her face. Her eyes were holding tears threatening to fall, and she tackled me in a hug when my eyes met hers. She pulled away from me, and I wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes. "Dick... what happened in your... dream?" She asked softly, and I turned to look at her concerned face.

"I... I don't really want to talk about it..." I saw the hurt in her eyes, and she only nodded. "But, Caroline, I will tell you. Soon... just not-"

"Nightwing, I understand. I was only worried... you... you were crying in your sleep... and... you... were thrashing around... I just... I got scared for... you." She finished, and she hugged her knees. She wouldn't meet my eyes, and she stood up. She kissed my forehead, and whispered to me, "You're lucky you had someone when others didn't. Don't forget it." She smiled back at me, and she raised her finger, and she took out two plates of food in front of me.

My eyes widened, and I looked up at her. She motioned for me to start eating, and I took a tentative bite of food before looking back up at her and asking, "Did you get anything to eat, though? You need the food too." Her expression darkened, but brightened up immediately, as if trying to hide what she was really feeling.

"Nightwing, I don't need it. I already had something," She lied, and hurt reflected in my eyes. I looked down and played with my food, and she lifted my chin. "Nightwing, don't get worried about me. I love you so much, and I just want you to be safe. It's good that you care, it's just... I can't... exactly... eat much. My step-dad used to raise me.. only giving me a stick of toast and water for the day. I couldn't eat much without vomiting it back up. That's why I always eat only a piece of toast and fruit. I couldn't eat much at all without getting indigestion... I was treated like a piece of shit then, Dick. I... I never wore short-sleeved shirts to school..."

My eyes widened, and I pushed the plates away from me. "Caroline, what you're saying is that you started cutting earlier than five?" I almost yelled, and I saw her flinch.

"Y-Yes... I was always trying to run away from that... that place... that hell-hole... but, I-" A knock was heard at the main door, and drunk rants were heard from Caroline's room. Her eyes widened, and she ran out of the room. She almost screamed, and there was a drunk yell and a bottle smashing on the ground. I ran out to see a man with red hair and piercing blue green eyes, and pale white skin.

"Daddy's back."

* * *

Nightwing's POV:  
I saw Caroline start to shake tremendously, and the red-haired man stepped towards her, and smacked her in the face.

"THAT'S FOR LEAVIN' MY 'LACE!" He belched, and I could see glass particles on her right cheek-bone and temple. "WHY'D YOU LEAVE?! I'M TAKING YOU HOME RIGHT NOW! WE NEED TO DISCUSS THINGS!" I could see Meghan and Artemis help Caroline up from the ground, and I almost charged at the man.

"SHE'S NOT GONNA GO ANYWHERE," I heard Superboy say surprisingly calm, and I almost could see him huffing out fire. Caroline stood up, and she started to walk towards us.

"Guys, please don't fight him. He'll hurt you more if he realizes that-" The man took her by the neck, and she cried out. Connor almost charged at him, and Meghan and Wally stood there in shock. Artemis notched an arrow, and Caroline called to us with a squeak, "No! Please, don't hurt him! He'll only-" He squeezed on her neck tighter, and she was lifted into the air. She struggled, then he dragged her out of the mountain.

* * *

Caroline's POV:  
I see the gang out of the corner of my eye, and I tried to call out to them, but my vision sprayed with red when my step-dad squeezed tighter on my neck. I was thrown to the other side of the car, and I hit the window with a crack, and I felt blood well and spill down my back as the glass punctured my skin. I groaned, and started to murmur words like a spell.

In triumph, the front of the car exploded in smoke. He turned towards me, and looked at my triumphant face in hate.

"ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" He screamed at me, and I didn't answer. He slammed my face against the dashboard, and blood exploded from my left cheekbone. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled before punching me in the ribs. I cried out weakly, and I saw Aqualad try to pry him off of me, but he threw Aqualad over three feet away from the car. "AQUALAD!" I screamed, and Liam (the step-dad) punched me square in the nose, making blood splatter on the window. (GOD... this is getting really gory with blood... but it's abuse from her step-dad... I know, I have to add some of Caroline's past to get Nightwing out from his own... -_-)

I cried out, and he only punched me in the gut before Connor tore him off of me. Alex punched Connor in the face, and Connor's nose spurted out blood. I gasped, and pulled Liam from him. Liam turned toward me, and pinned me against the car. He started to take off my shirt, and I punched him in the gut before vomiting blood. Liam grabbed me by the hair, and I screamed in pain. He was torn off by Wally, and Nightwing grabbed me, and carried me back into the mountain before Connor and Aqualad fought Liam.

* * *

Caroline's POV:  
I looked up at Nightwing as he was treating my wounds. I got a broken nose, bruised cheekbone, and broken cheekbone on the left side. I had many chunks of glass stuck in my back, and the worst of all; my scar on my neck reopened. I started to cry softly when I heard the news, but started to sob when I heard that it had reopened. Nightwing wrapped his arms around me, and asked softly why I was crying so hard about my scar reopening.

I sighed, then started. "I... I told you that I started around five years old... I tried to get whatever I could find; glass, razors... hell, I would even scrounge for knives. I... I got this scar..." I touched my wound gently. "I got this when I was... eight." My gaze dropped, and tears streamed down my face. "It took me years before it started to clear up. I... a couple noticed me lying there; drenched in blood outside Liam's house... they rushed me to the hospital... then when he came... he took me back home, and he started to hit me again. He hid all sharp objects, saying that he didn't want me to get him in debt for the trips to the hospital. I... when I was about twelve... he... he tried to..." I started to sob again, and Nightwing clenched his hands into fists. He hugged me tightly, and started to treat my wounds again.

"We're going to make him pay; Caroline. We will. He's going to pay." He kept on murmuring as he wiped the blood from my face. Nightwing kissed my forehead, and I looked up at him with a soft smile. He looked down at me, and he started to treat my nose before cradling my broken cheekbone in his hand. I winced, and he looked in concern at my back. I only shrugged, and he started to undo the bandages of my ribs. I could see his eyes widen, and he sat me in between his legs while he started to bandage from my back to my waist and hips. He stopped, and slid down my shirt. I turned around, and looked at him with concern.

"Are you... are you alright, Dick?" I asked, he looked back at me from his daydreaming, and helped me up; setting me on his back. I looked towards him, with my head next to his. He smiled at me, and kissed my temple softly before looking back forward while he was carrying me back to my room. We walked into the familiar room, and he at me down on my bed.

"Yeah... it's just that... I don't want you to leave, like my family did..." I saw tears well in his eyes, and I kissed his lips before pulling away, and kissing his forehead.

"I'll never leave you, Nightwing. I'll stay with you, either spiritually, mentally, physically, or all of the above. I love you, Nightwing, and nothing can change that. I promise I won't leave you." I hugged him tightly, and he wrapped his arms around me, and lifted me up and laid down, so I was on top of him. I slipped so that my head was nestled in his chest, and my body was in between his legs. He covered us with a blanket, and murmured to me something I'll never forget.

"I'll never leave you either, my last love..." I looked up at him, and smiled, kissing his jaw, since that was the highest I could reach, and I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Alright...

First: Will Caroline's step dad get revenge?

Second: What will Nightwing do at the prom coming very closely...?


	6. Chapter 6

Prom Nightwing's POV:  
The days went by, and finally, prom was here. I was getting ready with Wally, Connor, and Aqualad, while Caroline was with Meghan, Artemis, and Rocket getting ready for the same occasion. I was thinking about doing something... but it wouldn't be the right time. I'll do it later on...

I heard a knock on the door, and I opened the door to see Caroline in sweats and with wet hair, and she looked at me with an amused expression. I looked at her with a surprised expression, and she only shrugged while shaking out her hair. I smiled, and she only sighed.

"What are you doing here right now? I thought you were with-"

"Meghan and Artemis? They're still getting ready. I'm already ready, but I'm putting on the dress when they're ready." She finished for me, and I wrapped an arm around her neck (while avoiding her scar), and kissed her temple. She smiled up at me, and I looked down at her. Her curls were like long springs; they would be able to boing back to curls if you tried to pull it straight. Caroline looked up at me, and she looked at me with a dark expression. I looked at her with concern, and she collapsed on my bed. "D...Dick... are you... okay to go...?" She gazed back towards me, and I cocked my head to the side. "I mean... B...someone's not here now, and it happened so recently... I... I thought that you might not want to go..."

I sat next to her, and wrapped a gentle arm around her waist. She grimaced, and I could easily see that she was trying to hold the pain of her back. "Caroline... I'm... alright with doing this... I guess. As long as I stay next to you, I'll be fine. I promise you." I whispered to her, and I could see her shiver. She stared at me with big cow-like green and gold eyes, and they looked so innocent. I looked back at her with a small smile, and the sadness flooded back in her eyes. Caroline looked like she was going to burst, but when she was about to speak, there was a knock at the door.

I saw Caroline give me a guilty look, and she pecked my lips before she answered the door. Meghan was standing there with an excited expression. She grabbed Caroline by the hand, and Caroline waved to me one last time, before her hair that streaked behind her disappeared from my sight.

Caroline's POV:  
It was now almost five minutes until prom, and Meghan and Artemis were shrieking with excitement. I was dressed in a strapless light turquoise blue dress, with ruffles, and it had a golden silver threads sweep down from the upper part of my side ribs, to the middle, where they intertwined together, leading down to my middle of my stomach. I had a beautiful platinum braided crown to lay atop my head, and Meghan slipped it on my head. The two of them gasped, and my eyes widened as I turned back to the mirror. "Did I do something wrong? Was this a wrong color or did I-"

"Caroline," I heard Artemis whisper. "You're beautiful." I smiled, and I hugged the both of them before shooing them away to wear their own dresses.

"Come on, you guys. We need to get ready to go," I ushered them to the bathroom, and they took almost all their time to get dressed. When they stepped back out, I almost did a double-take. Meghan had a beautiful strapless pink princess-like ball gown, with little specks of diamonds sprayed on the front of her dress. It was ruffled, but in the middle, it came through in a satin kind of fabric.

Artemis wore a sleek silver dress, complimenting the color of her startling gray eyes. It was with a sweetheart neckline, and was similar to a design of the mermaid dress. It was tight around her top part, but when it came just past her knees, it flew around into different arrays of satin. I smiled at the both of them. "I'm sure the both of you will get nominated for prom queen. I'm happy I can spend this time with you guys." I felt tears sting my eyes, and we all hugged each other tightly. I felt like they were my sisters... I felt like everyone was family here...

We heard a knock at the door, and Superman was with us, and his eyes widened. He called Wonderwoman in with him, and she gasped. She ran to me, and hugged me so tight, that I couldn't breathe. "Wonderwoman... I... can't... breathe... that... much..." I choked out, and Wonderwoman kissed my forehead before hugging me gently. I hugged her back, and she complimented all of us about our dresses. I smiled at her cheerfulness. I wish I had that. Superman hugged me, and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him, and he only smiled lightly back.

Superman took my arm, along with Green Arrow and Manhunter for Artemis and Meghan, and they walked us out of the room.

Nightwing's POV:  
When Caroline stepped from the shadows of the hallway with Superman and the other girls, I almost choked on my own spit. She was wearing a beautiful blue gown with ruffles, and on her head was a crown of platinum. Her golden green eyes widened at my expression, and I immediately started to blush. So did Caroline, and everyone laughed lightly at our actions. Caroline blushed even more, and I smiled towards her direction. Superman gave me a handshake before handing Caroline into my arms.

"Here you go," He said awkwardly, and I tried to stifle a laugh at Caroline's look.

"I'm not a football!" She shrieked quietly, and everyone burst out laughing. She blushed lightly, and I wrapped an arm around her waist, but gently; pulling her closer to me. She smiled up at me, and Manhunter guided Meghan's hand to an almost red Connor. Artemis laced her hand with Wally, and Wally looked like he was about to run a marathon... Yes, a marathon. He just doesn't sweat it. He's like a 'mellow fellow.' I can certainly say that Connor and I are certainly not 'mellow fellows'.

Next thing we knew, we were in a limo that Wonderwoman had bought out of excitement... (strange, really) and all of us climbed in. Aqualad was with Rocket, and so he was now with us. Caroline and I were in a quiet corner, while everyone else were socializing.

"Nightwing?" I heard Caroline ask quietly. I turned my face towards the girl next to me, and smiled lightly at her. She smiled back, but a guilty look overcame her face. I lifted her chin, and she looked at me painfully. "I'm worried about everyone in this car. I... My step-dad... he knows how to get me back into that hell. I'm worried that he's-"

"Caroline.." I murmured quietly, and she looked at me with a slightly guilty look. "Caroline, listen to me about this. That wretched man will not enter our territory because if he did, then lord... all of the gods, help him." Caroline looked at me with a grateful expression, and she kissed my jaw sweetly, and I could smell the pumpkin and cinnamon in her hair. I looked back down at her, and she looked at me with... slightly... very tiny... a slim of happiness in her eyes.

_I wish... I wish that I could bring all of the happiness back to her._

* * *

Don't really have anything to say...

If you have any questions, then you can review this, and I will answer this in the next chapter!

Taa taa!

Thanks Stronger123 for reviewing!

Love you, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline's POV:  
We walked in the ballroom, and everyone gasped at our attire. I started to blush, and Nightwing started to tense; pulling his hand on my waist closer to him. I noticed some guys staring at me, and I wriggled in Nightwing's grasp nervously. He kissed the top of my head, and I looked up at him. He smiled sadly down at me, and I smiled back. I looked behind me, and I realized that Meghan and the rest of them were already dancing; while we were standing there awkwardly. Nightwing tugged at my hand, and he gently pulled me onto the dance floor.

"I... I d-don't know how to d-dance!" I shrieked, and he only laughed at me. He grabbed my other hand, and wrapped them around his neck, and he put his hands carefully on my hips. We swayed to the music, and I rested my head on his chest. I looked up at him, and he only pecked my lips before the intercom boomed some announcements.

"And now, the prom queen and king!" The student body president cheered, and two people with cushions held a tiara and a huge crown. I watched Artemis and Meghan almost jump in excitement, and I smiled in amusement at them. "The Prom King for this year is..."

Nightwing's POV:  
"NIGHTWING!" The president screamed, in everyone turned towards me and Caroline. Caroline kissed my cheek, and she pushed me gently towards the stage. They gave me a crown to wear, and the president continued. "Now, the queen is no other than Caroline Shifter!" Everyone cheered, and Caroline was literally dragged to the stage. Meghan and Artemis were squealing, and Caroline shifted uncomfortably next to me. I grabbed her hand gently, and everyone in the crowd 'awwed' at my action. Caroline looked at me with big green gold eyes, and I smiled back at her. They rested the crown on my head, and the tiara on her head. It glistened on her head, and I could see she was thinking about something.

"And now, let's have the queen and king lead us in the next dance!" The president squealed, and I intertwined our arms, and led her gently and cautiously to the dance floor. Caroline rested her head on my shoulder, and I swayed along with her. There was a slam of the door, and Caroline jumped in alarm. I stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead with reassurance. She looked up at me again, and she stopped dancing.

I looked down at her with concern, and she only smiled at me before gripping my hand before guiding me with care back to the table where the gang was. There was a slam of the door again, and Caroline jumped. Startled, she grabbed Meghan, Rocket, and Artemis by the hand, and ran towards the girls' bathroom. I looked towards her direction with worry, and Connor and Aqualad seemed to notice the tension. Connor rested a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to look at him.

"Nightwing, she'll be fine. They're going to the bathroom. That's not far away, and Artemis, Meghan, and Rocket are there with her. They can protect her; and anyways, she's a reincarnation of a goddess and god, Nightwing. Nothing could beat that." Connor reassured me, and I only sat down; clearly deflated. We heard a scream, and the music stopped. Then, a familiar looking man came up on the stage; clearly drunk; bellowed into the microphone.

"IF ANY OF YOU SEE CAROLINE SHIFTER, SEND HER TO ME IMMEDIATELY," He belched, and an alcoholic stench reeked into the dance floor and area. "I WILL... DEAL... WITH HER LATER." I looked closer, and so did the rest of the guys. That guy...

We heard more screams, and there was a sound of glass shattering. I recognized that man, now. That guy was Caroline's stepfather.

* * *

Well then...

First: What do you think Caroline's step-dad will do?

Second: Where're the girls?

Third: What or whom was hit with the glass?

sorry... it was a good cliffy but really short... I'll just add more...

* * *

Caroline's POV:  
I pulled my friends into the girls' bathroom, and I started to pace the room.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" I heard Meghan ask quietly, and I looked back at her.

"M...My stepfather... he's going to hurt you guys... he's going to get back... you guys have to hide..." I heard a noise outside, and I motioned for them to stay in the stalls. I stepped outside, and was pinned to the wall by no other than Liam. "Get the fuck off... you bastard... get OFF!" I screamed, and he clamped his hand over my mouth.

I bit his hand, and he bitch-slapped me across the face, hitting my broken cheekbone. I screamed out again, and he only started to finger his hand down the back of my dress. I wriggled, and slid my hands down the side of my dress, and fingered at my knives hidden in my dress. I slipped them out, and shoved them at his throat, stopping at the skin. "Get off, or I will go deeper. I will not let you harass me like that ever again. I said GET OFF!" The power pulsed through my veins, and I blasted him towards the wall. I ran back towards the bathroom, but he pinned me by pulling my arms above of my head, and he started to drag his tongue from my jawline to my collarbone. This was what he would usually do to women before he got to Phase 2...

His hands started to roughly pull me towards him, and I started to mutter words under my breath. I tried to knee him, but he had my leg in his hand. I heard footsteps, and I tried to turn my head, but it ached. I saw a flash of black, and Liam was thrown off of me. I collapsed to the floor, and I felt Nightwing's warm hands pick me up. I looked up at him, and he kissed my forehead before I stood up. I kissed his jaw sweetly, and Aqualad and Connor dragged Liam away. Wally checked on my face, and the girls burst from the bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" I heard Artemis almost scream at me. I flinched, and Meghan tackled me in a hug. Rocket hugged me lightly, and I wrapped my arms around the both of them in response. I dragged all of them to the main room, and I sat down at our table. I saw Nightwing sit down next to me, and wrap his arm around my shoulder, and pulled me closer to him.

I smiled sadly at him, and he brushed his lips on my forehead. He grabbed me, and started to head towards the dance floor, which was full of lovesick couples dancing to sappy slow songs. I rested my hands around his neck, and he gently wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to him. I started to feel drowsy, and Nightwing seemed to notice this. I stopped swaying, and Nightwing guided me by the waist back to our table.

We piled back into the limo, and I fell asleep when my head hit the hard shoulder of Nightwing.

* * *

Now's the end...

First: Something's going to change in this team...

Second: Graduation's coming in a month or two... they'll have to go to college... soon...

Third: Liam's gonna come back; and in the worst known place!

Get this stuff in the next chapters of Come Closer!

Thanks Stronger123 for reviewing! If any of you have questions, REVIEW!

Love ya! Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline's POV:  
I woke up with my head on Nightwing's chest, and my body was in between his legs. I shifted, and I saw Nightwing stir, and I chuckled to myself. I tried to get out of Nightwing's grasp, he nuzzled his head in my neck (not where the scar is), and started to softly plant kisses down my neck. Shuddering, I bit my lip, and gently laid Nightwing's head on the pillow, and I kissed his forehead.

Quietly clambering out of his arms, I walked into the bathroom with a pair of clothes. I changed into a T-shirt that had an eagle symbol on it; like Nightwing's symbol on his uniform. I pulled on black sweats, and slipped in some black converse with them. I peeked out of the bathroom, and there was Nightwing in a huge mound of... human. Like I could ever be that way. He's lucky he's like that... not having a goddess and god released out of you almost at any unpredictable time...

I sat on the bed, and started to braid my hair to the side. I felt hands link themselves around my waist, and I looked up to see Nightwing, whose hair was roused, and his eyes were a gleaming blue; staring intently in my green and gold ones. I saw something different behind his eyes, and my gaze started to soften. He pulled me into his lap, and his lips were crushed to mine. I pulled away, and I looked up at him with big eyes. He looked down at me with love before softly laying a kiss on my forehead, then on my nose. I hugged my knees, and turned away from him.

"Caroline?" I heard him ask softly and gently, and I stood up, and grabbed my cloak from a hook.

"Nothing." I felt my voice crack, and I scrambled to keep it laid back and high. "Nothing's wrong. I... I need to do something... I... I need to talk.. with someone... for a while." I stammered, and I scampered out of the room; leaving a confused and hurt Nightwing.

Meghan's POV:  
I was cooking spaghetti for everyone, and all of a sudden, Caroline sprinted out of the mountain. "CAROLINE!" I called out, but she didn't respond. Wally ran out after her, and Artemis filed out after him. I turned off the stove, and ran out after her. When I came out, Wally and Caroline were gone; leaving me and Artemis dazed and confused.

Wally's POV:  
I saw her run out to the clearing, and she collapsed on her knees; clutching her sides. I ran to her side, and knelt next to her. I could see that she was crying, because her eyes were with tears, and her shoulders were shaking with every time that she sobbed. "Caroline..." I started quietly, and she looked at me with big but dim green eyes. The gold in her eyes were turning a platinum and silver. I hugged her, and started to pat her upper back. "Why are you crying?" I asked softly to her, and she lifted her head to look at me.

"Y-You're going to hate me... all of you..." She stammered, and I lifted her chin to look me in the eyes. "Fine... I... I have to leave... you guys aren't safe if I stay here with you... he's going to come for all of you... I can't let any of you get hurt... I don't want you to get hurt, I want none of you guys getting hurt. You're like _mi familia. (that's Spanish for 'family') _You're so important to me... I just... I can't let you guys get hurt for what I caused." She stood up, and started to sprint back to Mt. Justice. I raced after her, and I saw her again; this time at the entrance; looking grim.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look at me. "Caroline, you need to stay with us. At least for a few more days. To think. You need to think this through. I really think we should just let this-" We opened the door to see a muscular man with chocolate brown eyes, and long flowing dark hair to his shoulders arguing with Meghan and Artemis. He saw Caroline, and she screamed. She actually screamed, and he started to step towards her. She cowered back, and I pushed her behind me.

"Don't touch her," I snarled, and he only laughed; grabbing Caroline by the arm, and pulled her into his grasp. He grabbed her other arm, and kept them in one hand, holding her up like a bag.

"Don't get me between me and my fiancé, weakling." He bellowed back, and Caroline looked at him with a surprised expression.

"FIANCE?!" We all screamed in surprise; even Caroline. I guess she didn't know about this either.

"Yeah, punk. The engagement was arranged by her dad; Liam Benavides."

That bastard.

* * *

OHHHHHHH!

I warned you...

CONTINUING!

* * *

Nightwing's POV:  
I came out, and ran to Caroline, who was struggling in a man's grip. I punched him in the face; making my face intercept with his fist, making Caroline cry out in alarm.

"S-stop it!" I heard her shout at him, and she kicked him in the gut; making him double over in pain. She jumped away from him, and she ran to me. She cradled my head in her palms, and tears stung her eyes. She started to sob, and Wally touched her shoulder gently. Caroline only shook her head, and she kissed my forehead gently before turning towards the man. "I..." She lowered her head, and her hands clenched into fists.

"I...I'll go."

* * *

Alrighty then...

First: Caroline's gotta plan...

Second: Things may change for Nightwing and Caroline... or will they?

Third: What may happen to Caroline?

Find out in the next chapters of Come Closer!

Love ya! Thanks Stronger123 for reviewing!

Gotta run! See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Nightwing's POV:  
Tears stung my eyes, and I looked at her with hurt an betrayal. She only stared back, and I saw something in her eyes. Reassurance? Determination? It was both... but no happiness. I failed. I didn't.. never did... bring her happiness back to her. She did something that surprised all of us. Caroline rushed to me, and jumped in my arms, and murmured in my ear:

"I love you, Nightwing. I have a plan... I'll come back soon; I promise." And with that, she kissed my lips, and I buried my head in her hair. I felt the tears fall, and she wiped them away with her first two fingers. Caroline kissed my forehead, and she went back to the man's side. He grabbed her around the waist, and she squeaked out in alarm. He dragged her out, and I looked at the door with longing. The room already seemed darker.

I turned around, and briskly walked into the hallway, and into Caroline's room. It was gray and black, with a vine design creeping onto the bed-sheets and the walls. I collapsed on the bed, and inhaled deeply. I smelled the cinnamon and pumpkin of her hair, and the jasmines and asters that she smelled like. I hugged the sheets, and buried my head one last time before leaving the room.

Monday Nightwing's POV:  
I yawned and stretched in my bed. I threw off the covers, and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a navy blue T-shirt. I slipped on some dark Converse, and I walked to Caroline's room. I opened the door; expecting to see her with a loving expression and to hear her laughs at my ruffled hair, but there was no one there. The memories came back to me of Saturday, and tears welled in my eyes. I sat down on Caroline's bed, and hugged her pillow tightly. I noticed that Meghan was there at the door, and I looked up at her. She sat next to me, and placed the pillow back against the headboard.

"She'll come back; Nightwing. She promised... and I'm pretty sure she doesn't break promises." Meghan started softly, covering my hand with hers, but I shrugged it away. I stood up, and started to walk out of the room to get ready for school. For the first time in years, I dreaded to go to school.

* * *

Nightwing's POV:  
I twirled my pencil in my hand as I wrote things down for Language Arts. I heard the door crack open, and a girl with black and brown hair, with big nerdy glasses and dim green eyes; had freckles and her gaze slipped with mine. I saw her eyes light up; like what Caroline's eyes did when she got her surprise birthday party.

_Flashback:_  
_It was the twentieth of March: Caroline's birthday. "Caroline, come on. A little closer... now!" I pulled away my hands from her eyes, and her face lit up like the world's brightest light-bulb._

_"Oh my god! Guys... you didn't have to... my gosh, you guys are the best!" I could see tears streaming down her cheeks, and I wiped them away with the back of my hand._

_"Why are you crying?" I asked softly, and she looked up at me with big watery golden green eyes. I wiped away the tears that kept on falling, and she stifled a sob. _

_"I n-never h-had a birthday p-party, so I'm s-so happy that you g-guys remembered..." She tackled me in a hug, and buried her head in my neck. I kissed her head before we started to enjoy the party. _

Present Meghan's POV:  
We saw a girl who looked identical to Caroline walk in, and I looked closer at her neck. There was a white spot there, and I knew one thing for certain: that girl was Caroline.

* * *

DUUUHHH DDDDDDDDUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH H DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Okay, I've calmed down...

Alright now:

First: Caroline's wearing a disguise. Why?

Second: She's come with a bunch of concealer... What happened with her and the strange man?

Third: Meghan found out about Caroline's disguise... How will she react?

See ya! Love you guys, and pretty please REVIEW! I need the advice and opinion about it!


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline's POV:  
I sunk in my chair; and tried to ignore the side-glances from everyone in the classroom. I looked up at the board, but something caught my eye. I took off my glasses, and shook my hair. I turned to my left, and saw Nightwing staring at me with suspicion, and I cocked my head to the side. I met his gaze, but he looked away towards the board with pain written on his face.

I turned back to the board, and started to scribble my notes on a piece of paper. I felt a gaze burn to my side, and I saw Meghan staring at me with suspicion, but then turned away quickly; just like Nightwing did. I looked down at myself. I had on a leather jacket, a 'NEW YORK' shirt with the city of New York on it, and a pair of red jeans. I felt weird; like I didn't belong here.

I shakily raised my hand, and Ms. Benavides called on me. "Er.. Ms. Ben?" I asked quietly, and most of the people turned toward me, and I sunk even more in my chair. "May I go to the restroom? I'm not feeling too well..."

She only pointed at the door, and I rushed out; trying not to turn and look back at the curious gazes penetrated on me. I pushed gently at the door, and took off my colored contacts and glasses. I sighed, and then applied more concealer to the bruises and gashes on my face and collar bones. I heard a gasp, and I turned from the mirror image. Meghan was there, and her eyes looked like they were going to pop from their place. She rushed to me, and briskly; but gently; wiped off all of the concealer I'd carefully rubbed on in the morning; when I had snuck into my room in Mt. Justice. She gasped, and she started to murmur something.

I turned towards the mirror, and I gaped at the horrifying reflection in the mirror. It was with me; but with a gash on my temple, and bruises on my cheekbones. I felt tears well in my eyes; and even though it hurt so much; the tears dribbled freely down my cheeks. I started to sob, and Meghan cradled my head in her hands. She tried to wrap her arms around me; but I flinched visibly. She pulled me up, and threw away the contacts and glasses. I squeaked out, and started to run to the trash can and dish them out.

She grabbed me, and I winced in pain. She loosened her grip, but still wouldn't let me go. "You're coming out of this bathroom; with or without that disguise, and you will walk up to Nightwing, and talk to him. Now go." She pushed me gently out of the bathroom, and into our tables direction. I was steered to my old seat, and she sat me down across from Wally and Artemis, and next to Nightwing.

He lifted up his head, and turned to look at me with a narrowed glare. When he saw my eyes, his eyes immediately soften, then glistened in joy. "Caroline!" He grabbed me, and started to sob in my hair. I caught a glimpse of brown hair, and I stood up. Nightwing was right behind me, and I started to tremble lightly. Nightwing looked at me with concern, and I only kissed his jaw before speeding towards the door outside.

"My gods..." I murmured, and I saw Raymond; my to-be husband; in front of me.

* * *

Caroline's POV:  
Raymond started creeping closer to me, and I knew his exact move. When he swung his knife, I sparred with the knife in my shoe, and blocked it. He tried to perform an advanced move, but I struck, making his knife scatter across the field. I ran towards it, but he grabbed it first, and attempted to stab me in the abdomen. I jumped over it, and landed behind him with a light thud. He looked behind himself, and I kicked him in the head; dropping him unconscious. I checked on him, and sent him into a portal in the earth back to my step-father's place.

I heard something, and I turned around to see the gang running towards me. I felt drowsy, and I collapsed on my knees. I heard Nightwing yell out my name, and I fell unconscious.

Nightwing's POV:  
I picked up Caroline, and we entered the ship. It was silent, but the ride was very short. We landed, and Meghan and Connor helped me set Caroline down and care to her. She was breathing steadily, and was fine... it was just the bruises all over her body that mattered to me. I cradled her cheek gently; aware of the bruise that was spreading across her left side of her face. Her eyelashes fluttered, and her greenish gold eyes opened.

I sighed in relief, and kissed her softly and tenderly. She smiled back at me, and she hugged her knees, looking up at me. She kissed my jaw, and whispered 'thank you' in my ear. I smiled back at her, and nuzzled her neck with my head. I pulled away from her, and she laughed at the hair hanging in my eyes. Caroline brushed it gently out of my eyes, and I looked down at her.

"What could I do without you, Caroline?" I whispered to her, and she looked up at me with more happiness flowing in her eyes.

"You could live, silly." She stated, and I shook my head. Caroline only kissed my jaw, and I kissed her lips before carrying her from the couch to her bed.

"No I couldn't, Caroline. You don't understand that. Almost all of the people I love were either killed or gone." I leaned closer to her, and I set her down, sitting across from her. "I love you. Without you, I can't live anymore... there wouldn't be any use to it."

She looked at me with a sad but happy expression on her face, but she shook her head. "You could always love again, Nightwing. I'm just one person; no one that important. I'm a normal person, and you could always find a replacement for me, if you wanted to. I'm replaceable, Nightwing."

"No, you're not!" I almost shouted, and I saw her flinch. I lowered my voice, and lifted up her chin. "Caroline, you're not and never will be replaceable. You are the most important thing in my life, and I swear, that if you die, then I'm going to go down next to you." Her eyes widened, and she grabbed me gently by the chin, and her eyes gleamed with love; but also anger. Our noses were touching and she glared at me with an intensifying stare that could've killed.

"Don't you _dare_ ever say that again. You will never fulfill that promise, because I won't let you. I dare you. Say that one more time, and I dare you, see what happens." She almost growled, and my eyebrows cocked up before I responded.

"If you die, I will go down with you." I gritted, and her eyes widened. Her grip loosened, and I kissed her with all of my might. She responded, and I fell on top of her. She pulled away, and burst out laughing. I started to blush, and I rolled off of her.

"Nightwing, you're so clumsy!" She started softly yet burst out laughing again. I joined in, and I saw more happiness in her eyes.

_I... I did it... she's finally happy..._ I thought, and I pulled her in between my legs, and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Aw...

First: NIGHTWING DID IT! CELEBRATION!

Second: We're almost at the end of high school... and next comes college... what'll happen with Nightwing and Caroline?

Third: Caroline can be really random at times... wow...

Love ya! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Graduation Caroline's POV:  
I adjusted my blue cloak, and I felt hands around my waist. I looked up to see Nightwing behind me, and I leaned into his chest. I grabbed his blue hat from the dresser, and I placed it carefully on his head. He pulled me closer to him, and I kissed him softly. He shifted me upward, and I was above him. I smiled down at him, and he only kissed my forehead before placing me back down onto the floor. I leaned onto him, and I kissed his jaw before sitting down on my bed.

"Nightwing, you sure you want me to go to college? I can always just stay here with you..." My breath hitched to a stop when he pulled out a frame from behind him. "Oh my gods... Nightwing, did you get a.."

"A scholarship? Why yes, yes I did. It goes to the Florida College. They have a circus course there, so we'll be in the same college!"

"OH MY GODS! MY GOD NIGHTWING YOU...YOU OH MY GODS!" I screamed, and I tackled him in a hug, and started to kiss him. He responded, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me in between his legs, and I looked up at him with a joyous expression on my face. I started to laugh at his hair, and I brushed it away from his face. His gleaming blue eyes were happy too, and I nestled my head in his chest.

Superman and Wonderwoman entered the room, and Superman adjusted my cap and gown... again. Wonderwoman hugged me tightly, and I started to choke. Meghan and Superboy were right behind them, and Meghan held a scholarship to psychics in a different college, while Connor had a scholarship in combat and sports. Wally had a track one, and Artemis had a... you guessed it, an archery scholarship. They had two more, and I started to get nervous. I was the only one without a scholarship, but when Meghan held out two scholarships, I almost had a heart attack.

"B-but those aren't mine, I didn't get a scholarship!" I shrieked, pushing the frame away. Meghan brought it closer, and I squinted at the writing. I did a double take, because on both of those... they had my name on it.

"Caroline you got one in sparring and archery, and the other for vets. You're going to college for free!" Nightwing exclaimed, and I jumped up and down in excitement. Superman, Superboy and I heard (well, I kinda felt) a horse neighing outside of the mountain. I ran out, and everyone else followed. I exited to see someone no one wanted to see at this time.

Liam.

* * *

Caroline's POV:  
I saw the horse next to him, and Liam stomped towards me, but Nightwing and Superman stepped in front of me. "Guys," I warned, and they both turned to look at me. "Don't hurt him. You know what? Just step aside. Someone hold my stuff, please." I stripped to my normal clothes, and I walked towards Liam, and punched him in the face. Everyone's eyes widened, and I stared down at the furious man in front of me.

"That," I started, "Is for abusing this horse. I could easily see that you weren't feeding what it needs, and you were beating it." I blocked a punch that he attempted, and flipped him over me. He fell to the ground with a crash, and I twisted his arm behind him. "Now," I pulled him closer to me, so that only he could hear it. "If you ever see me or make contact with me, we all will stalk you and slaughter you in one of our torture rooms. And guess what? They're made just. for. you." That definitely scared him. He started to stagger back when I released him, and he screamed, and ran away. I dusted off my clothes, and looked up to see everyone's eyes wide open.

"Caroline... you just beat the person who beat you for years... in only less than one minute?! SWEET!" Wally shouted, and I smiled at all of them. We piled into the van, and I pulled back on the gown and cap. I was in the middle of Nightwing and Connor, and I was holding both of their hands. Connor smiled at me, and I smiled back at him, before I squeezed both of their hands. I looked over at Nightwing, who was looking out of the window. I let go of Connor's hand, and rested it on Nightwing's arm. He looked at me, and I kissed his jaw. He smiled at me, and I smiled happily back.

"Nightwing, you should be happy. You're going to college! We're all going to college..." I paused, and lifted his chin. My voice dropped to a whisper, and I leaned in closer to Nightwing. "I know someone who you want isn't here. I understand. I have the same feeling with my mother, but at least some others that you care about are here with you... I'm happy that you're here with me, Nightwing." I whispered to him, and he turned back to me. I smiled sadly at him, and he frowned again. I frowned, and he grabbed my cheeks, and made me look at his eyes.

"Are you happy, Caroline?" He asked softly, and I only smiled and nodded.

"With you, then I always will be." I whispered back, and he smiled.

"You should smile a lot, Caroline. You're so beautiful when you do..." He murmured, and I leaned onto him. I smiled happily at him, and it made him grin. I kissed his jaw, and the van jerked to a stop. We all piled out, and we took our seats at the ceremony.

* * *

Caroline's POV:  
While I walked up to the stage to accept my dilemma, I looked at the audience. I had everyone I love and care about here... except for my mom...

I saw a figure that shone brightly like I did, and she was like me, except older and more beautiful. She smiled up at me, and my heartbeat did a double take. _My mother... she's here..._

I smiled widely, and she only smiled softly before walking back out with Superman. I smiled softly, then scurried to my seat next to Nightwing. He looked at me with concern, and I only gave him a look, stating 'we'll talk about it later.' His eyes widened, and he moved my face to where he was looking at. I smiled, then whispered in his ear. "Everyone you love is here, now. Be happy about it."

He smiled back at me, and we all stood up to throw our hats up in the air. I had my hand linked with his, and he smiled down at me before we launched up our hats. "You are all officially graduated out of high school." We all cheered, and threw our caps in the air. I looked back at the audience, and jumped down from the stage. I ran to Superman, Wonderwoman, and Gaea, and tackled them all in a hug. Connor joined in with us, and we all had a family moment there. Happy tears streamed down from my eyes, and I looked up at the three of them. It all made sense now.

I wriggled from their grasp, and gave Gaea and Superman a hug. I whispered to Superman, "Thank you, Dad."

I looked over at where Nightwing was, and I smiled. He was hugging his biological and adopted parents, and I could see the tears from his eyes. Gaea and Superman led me over there, and Superman and Gaea talked with Batman; along with Wonderwoman; who gave him a kiss straight on the lips. All of our eyes widened, and Wonderwoman hugged Batman tightly before the four of them started to walk in another direction.

"Who is this beautiful woman next to you, son?" Nightwing's mother asked, and I turned my attention from them to her and Nightwing's father.

"Mum, Dad, this is my...er... girlfriend. Caroline, these are my parents." I shook their hands warmly, and smiled at the both of them.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Caroline Shifter, and Nightwing helped me find a wonderful group of friends that I feel like I belong in. Er, Nightwing, you should have some time with your parents. I'm going to go and talk to my mother." I only nodded smiling at them, and they smiled warmly back at me. I scampered off, and reached my parents.

"Clark, I have to go back soon. Zeus is only letting us stay for a limited time. Please take care of my... our, daughter. She needs it. I love you both very much. Please remember that," She murmured, and I stepped out from the bush.

"Mom... you're... leaving?" I asked quietly, and she only hugged me and Superman. "Mom... will I see you again?" I asked again, and she smiled, and nodded. I smiled sadly back at her, and she suddenly snapped her fingers; like she forgot something.

"Daughter... I forgot. You have both the moon and the earth inside of you, so that means that they're going to come when you're most in a specific emotion. The Earth will come in happiness and glee, but the Moon will come in extreme pain and darkness. If this happens, then the powers will be released. But, if you ever release them, don't use them for bad reasons... think selflessly." She smiled sadly back, and I mirrored her expression. I nodded, and we all hugged together.

For once, I felt like my family was complete...

* * *

THERE, I DID IT!

I am so sorry for not updating or anything... I have softball and sports and homework and all of that crap.

So...

First: Superman is Caroline's father... awkward moment there...

Second: My god... if Caroline's Superman's daughter, then if Superman considers Superboy his brother... then Caroline would be Superboy's niece, and most likely, then Meghan would be like her aunt... Caroline has a messed up family...

Hahaha ok I'll be going now, bye!

Love you guys! I SWEAR YOU MUST REVIEW OR ELSE! (ER... I don't really know what to do if you guys don't... but PLEASE!)


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue: 4 years later (I know, some time skip)Caroline's POV: I looked towards Nightwing as we fought the army with our companions. He looked back at me, and I smiled at him. We were already out of college, and were on a huge mission. Well, to be truthful... aren't we always?

I clanged my foot against the earth, and the trees around us broke from their roots, and started to fight alongside with us. After hours of fighting, the army was demolished to smithereens. Everyone gave me congratulations for giving us the main hand, and I ran into Nightwing's arms. "Good job out there, Nightwing." I murmured into his chest. He smiled down at me, and kissed my head softly before walking me back to the ship.

We arrived at the mountain, and we walked into my bedroom. I sat down, and Nightwing slid me in between his legs. I looked up at him, and he nuzzled his head in my neck. I leaned on the side of his head, and he kissed my neck softly. I looked at him with amusement before kissing his temple. He looked up at me, and I looked happily back into his gleaming blue eyes. I saw his eyes darken a little, and I cocked my head to meet his gaze. My eyes widened, and I lifted his chin up to meet my eyes.

"I'll go with you this time." I whispered, and his eyes brightened a little bit. I slipped from my uniform into a black classic sleeveless ruffled dress that flowed to my knees, and some black flats, with a black hair clip to tame my hair. I walked to my jewelry box, and opened it to slip out a necklace with a silver bat pendant on it. I gripped on it with my hand, and I trotted back to Nightwing, who was looking at the floor with red sprayed on his face.

I smirked smugly at him, and tapped him gently. "Nightwing... can you help me put this on? I wanted to show Batman that I remembered..." I started, and he only nodded before wrapping the necklace around my collar bone and neck, and clipped it on in the back. He let my hair flow, and he kissed my temple.

"I'm glad you remembered..." I heard him mutter to me, and I smiled sadly at him. I opened the door, and we both walked out of the room.

* * *

I collapsed on the bed, and Nightwing sat next to me. I started to sneeze, and he grabbed a box of tissues before handing me one. I mewed a 'thanks,' and he led me under the covers of my bed, and kissed my forehead.

"Caroline, I shouldn't have taken you. You're sick with a fever and cold..." I waved it off, then started to cough.

"Nightwing, it was my fault. I wanted to come with you. Don't blame it on yourself, alright?" I laid a palm on his cheek, and he kissed my head before saying 'goodnight', and he walked back to his own room. I sighed heavily when he left, and looked up at the stars above of me. "Thank you, Batman, Nightwing's mother, and Nightwing's father... for bringing such an important person in my life... thank you." I murmured, and fell asleep.

* * *

Well, this is the end...

Don't worry, there's another one coming up!

First: What happens to Nightwing and Caroline after this?

Second: Er... I don't really have another thing to say... just stay tuned!

Third: I know, this is terribly short... just bring on the tanks, grenades, swords, bombs and such...

Bye!

~Animal lover 3


End file.
